


Charismatic

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear The Walking Dead - Fandom
Genre: College Setting, F/M, First Time, Heavy Petting, Oral, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Loss, gentle lovemaking, handjobs, pre apocalypse, teacher/ teachers pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You agree to help Nick Clark with his English essay, but one thing leads to another and he ends you teaching you a few things too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charismatic

**Author's Note:**

> Another fabulous request from an anon sent to my tumblr (mintyfreshmichonne.tumblr.com)!  
> Anon: Yay, I'm so happy you still take requests :). I'm sorry, I'm writing it here but I can't send you a private message as I don't have a tumblr account, you don't need to publish this. Sooo could you write a smut where Nick takes the reader's virginity and he's gentle and sensitive as she is a bit shy and scared and her innocence turns him on? thanks :)
> 
> I hope this is good. :)

Nick Clark wasn’t known around campus for his academics, but rather his feel -good party boy attitude. You had met Nick at a party last weekend, but your roommate dragged you away before you could even pursue him. Fortunately for you, Nick sought you out and begged you for English lessons, knowing that was your major. So there you were, alone in your college dorm room with the one and only Nick Clark, sitting on your bed, thigh against thigh, writing an essay. 

“What’s that word mean?” Nick said leaning so close his hair brushed your cheek as he pointed to the word. 

“Charismatic?” You asked, his face was so close to yours, you could almost feel his breath on you. “It means ‘to be magnetic’, you know, like alluring, irresistible, seductive.” The word falls flat on your tongue and you could feel your face go scarlet.

“Oh?” Nick turns to you, his brown eyes pin you down. “Well, you’re very charismatic then.” Before you could protest, or comment any further, his lips were on yours, lighting you up from inside. You dropped the notebook and pencil to the ground as he deepened the kiss. The room seemed to spin around you as you tangled your fingers in his hair, tasting his hot breath and loving every minute of it. You moaned slightly in the back of your throat as he slid one hand up your inner thigh, boldly going under your skirt. His fingers brushed against the outside of your panties, and you ended the kiss in your surprise. 

Nick extracted his hands immediately. “What’s wrong (Y/N)?”Nick asked, concerned. 

“I...” words failed you, you felt like an idiot. 

“Do you not want to? I mean we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

“No, I want to.” The truth fell from your lips in easy waves, “It’s just...well, I’ve never…” 

Nick’s eyes lit with realization. “Oh. You’ve never had sex before?” 

You nodded, hoping he wouldn’t change his mind. 

“So what’s the problem then?” Nick asked. 

“I’m afraid. I wouldn’t know what to do.” 

Nick smiled brightly. “I could teach you! If you want, that is?” You blushed, and laughed. You couldn’t believe you were really having this conversation with Nick. 

“ Nick Clark,” You giggled as you took his hands in your hands, “Would you please take my virginity?” 

Nick laughed with you. “Oh my god, you are so cute!” He leaned in and kissed you lightly on the lips. “Okay,” He whispered, voice with a serious edge in it. “Are you ready for this?” 

“Yes.”

“Alright, you’re going to have to trust me as I guide you through this.” He said, brushing your cheek with his thumb. 

“I trust you.” You were sincere and serious. Nick nodded and lightly brushed his lips against yours, fingers lightly caressing your cheek. Instantly the spark was back, and your heart fluttered in your chest. 

Nick parted the kiss and gently tugged your shirt up and over your head, leaving you only in your bra. 

“You can remove my shirt if you want.” He breathed in your ear. You blushed and removed his shirt, biting your lip at his bare chest. You watched Nick as his eyes scan over your body, small sly smile forming on his face. Nick brought his hand back to your cheek as he leaned in and sucked on your neck playfully. Your whole body tingled with delight as his hands massaged your back before undoing your bra. 

Without skipping a beat, Nick trailed his lips down to your breasts as he fully removed your bra. You moaned as he began to suckle on your right breast while massaging the other in one hand. He repeated this action on your left breast while sliding his hands up your thighs again. You didn’t buckle this time, you didn’t inch away from his touch as Nick began to rub you lightly inside his hand. 

Your breathing quickened and you could feel your panties getting wet. Nick continued to massage you as he removed his mouth from your breast. “God,” He breathed, “You’re so hot...no wait, you’re charismatic.” 

Nick smiled and removed his hand. You couldn’t help the groan that escaped your lips. “Aww,” Nick laughed, “Patience, cutie. That was just a warm up, the fun hasn’t even begun yet.” 

You watched as Nick got up from the edge of the bed, unbuckled his belt, and removed his jeans. Your eyes widened and you couldn’t suppress your impressed smile when you saw how big he was. You noticed that he wasn’t hard yet, and suddenly your face went scarlet. ‘If he was already that big before he was hard’, you thought, ‘then what’s it going to be like when he is hard and inside of me?’

“(Y/N)?” Nick’s voice pulled you out of your trance and you met his concerned gaze. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m a little scared.” You admitted. “Is it going to hurt?” 

“No, Why would it?” 

“You’re just, uhm,” You gestured to his penis, “Really big.” You whispered that last part in a fluster. Nick’s smile radiated at you. 

“Oh baby, you’re so innocent.” Nick bent slightly and kissed you on the lips.“It’s really turning me on.” He took his place next to you on the bed again and began to unwrap the condom. 

“Now, I know you’re new at this.” Nick began, “But would you like the honor of putting on the condom?” 

“Uhm, sure.” You took the condom with a slightly shaky hand. Nick brought a hand to your wrist and steadied you. 

“Hey, It’s going to be okay.” Nick reassured you. “You can touch it.” He whispered.

“Did you just ask me for a handjob?” 

“No! I just want you to feel comfortable with me.”

“Okay,” You laughed. Using your free hand, you grab Nick’s cock in your hand. You liked the way his flesh felt, how soft it was, and the weight of it in your hand. Nick let out a soft sigh as you began to stroke him. You felt him rise in your hand and began to pump faster, loving the feel of him in your grip. 

“That’s good,” Nick said through a raspy breath. “You can put the condom on now.” You slipped the condom over the head of his penis and rolled it down his shaft with a clean pump. 

“You ready for this next part?” 

“Yeah but,” You looked at your skirt, as if telling him you had a slight problem. 

“I’ll take care of it.” He leaned in to give you a lingering kiss as he moved you up the bed. With a gentle pat Nick told you to lay down on you back. Nick parted your kiss and began to trail light kisses down to your hips. With a quick movement, Nick slipped off your skirt and panties and threw them beside the bed. 

“I forgot lube,” Nick said, looking up at you from between your legs. “So I’m going to improvise a little.” 

“Okay.” You were nervous, this was all too real. When you felt Nick’s tongue slide along your lips, you began to feel at ease. Your legs shook involuntarily and Nick grabbed your ankles to steady you as he moved his tongue along your clit. You felt your body flush under his movements and knew you needed more. 

“Nick,” You moaned. “I’m ready.” He teased you with his tongue one last time before he sat up between your legs. He brought your hips up slightly and hovered his cock over your entrance. 

You shuddered as he brushed his cock in your folds but did not enter. You felt yourself ache inside, you needed him in you now. “Please.” You begged. 

“You’re so charismatic.” He whispered, and without further preamble, he eased himself inside of you. 

You gasped as you adjusted to his size, it only hurt for a second. Slowly, he began to move inside of you, massaging your walls with his cock. 

“You like that?” Nick’s voice was low and powerful. “You feel so good baby, so tight.” 

Nick adjusted himself over your body completely, the rest of his cock sliding into you as he kissed you on the lips. You could taste yourself on his breath and ran your fingers through his hair as you deepened the kiss. 

Nick began to pick up speed inside of you, beads of sweat covered your body as you could feel the heat rising in your core. You parted the kiss to breath, Nicks panting turned you on even more and his fast paced was quickly setting you over the edge. 

You began to moan slightly, unable to control your pleasure. 

“Oh my god,” Nick panted, “That’s so hot, baby.” You moaned again. “Yeah baby, tell me how you like it.” 

“I love it.” You were going to cum any second now, “I love your huge cock Nick.” 

“Oh god.” Nick shuddered and you both came together in a loud moan. Waves of pleasure rippled through your body and Nick rode the wave out until you had both cooled down. 

Nick pulled out of you and collapsed beside you on the bed. You watched him regain his breath and enjoyed the new ache between your thighs. 

“Thank you.” You blushed at Nick and his smile seemed to radiate through you. 

“You’re amazing.” Nick said simply.

“You know,” You looked away from him, “My roommate went home for the weekend so…” 

“Oh you don’t need to tell me twice.” Nick wrapped his hands around you and pulled you on top of him. “I have so much to teach you.” He mumbled as you began the weekend together.


End file.
